


Just Go With It

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Alex Danvers Saves the Day, Danvarias, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fictober 2019, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, There is one piece of homophobic language in here, Tumblr Prompt, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: Alex has never considered herself to be confrontational as an outside observer, but there were situations where the intervention of a third party was necessary.





	Just Go With It

Written for Tumblr's **[Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/)**

****Prompt**\- ** _"I know you didn't ask for this."_

Like what you read? Find me on **[Tumblr](https://www.gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com/) **and send me a prompt!

* * *

It starts something like this.

A crowded lounge in the lobby of some five star hotel that Alex isn’t even sure she remembers the name of. After a long day of bureaucratic bullshit at the DEO, all she wants to do is sip scotch in a state of silent peace, where nobody knows who she is. Where there are no expectations of her.

The dimly lit space is more tightly packed than she typically prefers, but with a tumbler hanging loosely between her fingers, it didn’t much matter. As she raises the glass to her lips to take another long pull, her attention is drawn to a couple sitting at the bar’s edge. 

An uneasy feeling sets the Agent on edge as she watches the couple’s interaction. She notices that the male is towering over the woman, an elbow propped on the bar while his palm rests on the back of the high top stool she occupies. Observing the two for a moment longer, she recognizes the tension and discomfort in the woman’s posture. The way her torso pulls back as the man leans forward into her space. Alex finds her fingers clenching tightly around the glass, her free hand grasping white-knuckled at the table’s edge. The smug motherfucker intrudes again into the woman’s space, and this time she observes his lips moving dangerously close to the brunette’s ear.

Alex has never considered herself to be confrontational as an outside observer, but there were situations where the intervention of a third party was necessary. The limit of her patience had been pushed through the entire day, leaving a simmering temper waiting for a spark to ignite the rage alight. The redhead lets her empty glass drop to the table with a thud. For a moment she smoothes her hands over the lapels of her leather jacket. Runs her fingers through her hair to tousle the auburn locks.

Inhaling a deep breath to settle her nerves, she crosses the bar in determined strides.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” she says as she slides onto the stool beside the dark haired woman, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek as her fingers trace over a bare shoulder. The woman tenses slightly as Alex brings her lips to the woman’s her ear where she whispers, “I know you didn’t ask for this. Just go with it, okay? I’ve got you.”

Was she nervous? Absolutely. Hell, she has seen first hand what happens when drunk men feel challenged. When they’re put in their place by a woman with some semblance of power. Alex sensed the woman relaxing into her; the breath she had obviously been holding leaving her body in a sigh of relief as the tension slipped from her shoulders. Her body swivels away from the oblivious man beside her to face Alex. 

_Shit._

Alex quickly realizes that she is in far more trouble than she initially intended.

The woman was quite possibly the most gorgeous woman she has ever had the opportunity to lay eyes on. 

The brunette’s eyes seem to search affectionately for a mere moment as her hand drops to Alex’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze before her index finger traces lazy movements over the denim.

“Hey you,” she exhales, pulling at the lapels of Alex’s jacket to bring their lips together, “I’m glad you made it.”

In that single moment, Alex has never been so happy to interrupt a man’s unwanted advances. The press of soft yet surprisingly supple lips. A taste that lingers even after she reluctantly pulls away. Vanilla and whiskey. For a moment, she finds herself stuttering over her thoughts. Hell, she’s lost every train of logical thought. The pressure of a hand on her knee, fingertips digging into the muscle, grounds her back to the moment. 

The index finger traces over her knee again with more insistence. A blunt nail pressing purposefully in three distinct patterns. A brief pause. Then the same sequence.

Letters. 

_S-A-M._

Alex grasps at the woman’s hand, linking their fingers and giving a brief squeeze of understanding before she glances over the woman’s shoulder with feigned curiosity. 

“Sam, baby, are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

It takes the man a moment to truly recognize that his presence is not appreciated nor warranted. The realization across his features only lasts a mere moment before his grin turns into a scowl. When his eyes meet Alex’s across Sam’s space, she can see fire behind them. Clearly, he had not planned on rejection or a woman showing absolutely no interest in anything he has to offer. 

“Hardly a friend, babe. He was just leaving, isn’t that right?” 

Alex has every intention of staying rooted to her seat, reveling in the feeling of this stranger’s hand on her thigh but the man pushes away from his spot beside Sam. Imposingly he comes to stand between the two women, his gaze never leaving Alex’s as he invades her space, his elbow resting on the bar to bracket her space, “Listen you fucking dyke,” he spits, the smell of cheap beer present on his breath, “you don’t even know the first thing about plea-”

Expecting Alex to flinch away and retreat from his tone was his first mistake. Getting in her face? Definitely the second and bigger offense. Before he could finish his sentence, her elbow knocks his arm from the bar’s top. He stumbles forward from the unexpected loss of balance, head meeting the lacquered wood as the Agent pins him with an arm twisted painfully behind his back.

“Listen, the woman said no. So unless you want to be further humiliated by a female today, I’d suggest you pay for her drink, apologize and be on your fucking way. Or next time the elbow is going to end up in a far less pleasant place.”

They both watch in amusement as he scrambles away from Alex’s grip, fumbling through his wallet for a small wad of bills which end up haphazardly tossed between them. . It is only after he steps away that Sam lets out a small breathy laugh, a radiant smile flashing across her features.

“Thank you,” she starts, closing her eyes as if to cleanse the entire situation from her mind, “I don’t know how I can even repay you… he honestly wouldn’t let up.” 

“Alex,” the redhead offered her name before continuing, “and there is no need to thank me, he should’ve respected no as an answer.”

“Well unfortunately this isn’t the first and probably won’t be the last time it happens,” Sam said, taking a moment to drain the contents of the glass in front of her. 

Alex can’t help but watch as Sam’s slender fingers dance idly over the rim of the empty tumbler. Can’t help but imagine the way those fingers would feel against her skin or tugging at the roots of her hair. It somehow feels wrong to be thinking such thoughts after having dismissed the opposite sex for expressing the same interest. But she observes how Sam hasn’t shied away from her. Sam had kissed her without a single hesitation. The taste of vanilla lingers heavily on her lips. One kiss and she’s hopelessly drunk on the taste of Sam. 

After all, Alex’s biggest weakness these days was beautiful women.

“Doesn’t make it any more or less right,” Alex replies, snapping her gaze from the hypnotizing movement of fingers to meet and hold her gaze, “But I suppose if you really wanted to repay me, you could start by buying me a drink.”

Sam hums an affirmation, her eyes darkening with something deeper than simple appreciation. Alex feels the gaze as it burns through her skin, igniting a path from the tips of her fingers and toes inward, to the center of her body. Lower. Teeth trouble her bottom lip as the taller woman leans closer, her gaze dipping from eyes to mouth where it lingers.

“How about this,” Sam’s voice drops an octave, now just above a whisper but far more sexy than it had any right to be, “You follow me up to my room, help yourself to any drink you’d like from the minibar. And after you’ve had your drink, I can find another way to thank you for all that you’ve done.”

Alex pauses for a moment as if to consider the proposition before a delicate and playful smirk plays across her lips, “I agree to the terms of your proposal.”

Sam’s hands bracket Alex’s face and in roughly for a desperate kiss. If this was any indication of what the night ahead held, Alex isn’t sure she’s going to make it until morning. 

Sam stands from her seated position, extending a hand, “Shall we?”

Alex accepts the invitation and laces her fingers through the taller woman’s.

“Lead the way.”

-

The sun’s light peeking through the heavy curtains bring Alex to consciousness. She allows the warmth to sink into her exposed flesh, appreciating the sated weight in her limbs. There is a moment of stillness, quiet, before she stretches her arms high above her head, groaning through the ache before her arm drops to the side of the bed where she expects to find the body that had so thoroughly worshipped her skin.

The sheets are vacant, cold against her sticky fingertips. 

Upon opening her eyes, it is evident that she’s the only remaining occupant of the room. 

Flopping her head back against the pillow, her forearm comes to rest over her weary eyes as a heavy sigh slips past her lips. Of course she hadn’t truly expected the encounter to extend beyond the previous night’s events, but she would be lying if she didn’t feel at least a little disappointed that she hasn’t gotten to properly say goodbye.

Pulling her heavy limbs from beneath the sheets, Alex finds her clothes folded on the edge of the desk. A flash of the night before sends a shockwave to her core. Sam sitting at the same desk’s edge, nails pressing crescent shaped battle scars into Alex’s shoulders as her fingers moved roughly between her thighs. The expanse of her gorgeous neck exposed, head tipped back as she came with the redhead’s name on her tongue.

It may have been one of the sexiest things Alex had ever heard.

Atop the neatly folded pile she finds a business card. 

**_Samantha Arias, M.B.A._**  
Chief Executive Officer  
_L-Corp Metropolis_  
555-7825

Flipping the card between her fingers, she finds incisors tugging at her bottom lip at the handwritten message:

_After last night,_  
_I__ believe there are approximately 6 additional actions I need to thank you for. _  
Call me and we can renegotiate the terms of our agreement.   
**-S-**


End file.
